


Across the Years

by Awesomesquirrelstuff



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cheating, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Loves, I'll probably end up adding more tags, Love Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Screwing away the pain, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, War, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomesquirrelstuff/pseuds/Awesomesquirrelstuff
Summary: They say that if you love something let it go, if it comes back to you then it's yours. What happens when the one you love shows up to your engagement party married with a child? After a war and a surprise marriage tear them apart Mal and Evie meet again after years of suffering. Will they rekindle their love or resolve themselves to what their lives have become?





	Across the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heart_Seoul_Soshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/gifts).



     

            “Here you are Evelyn, hot from the oven. And do tell your mother I said hello,” the baker said as she passed the small bundle of pastry and bread to the ten-year-old.

 “Of course, ma’am,” the young girl said, curtseying slightly which made the old baker smile.

“You run along now. The bread will get cold before you know it.”

 Evie waved happily as she stepped outside the bakery and into the sunlight, tucking the still warm bread and sweets under her arm. The ten-year-old sighed as she breathed in the sweet air, happy to be out and enjoying the small town. She smiled as she began her trek home, the early morning shoppers blocking her path and slowing her journey. Evie silently thanked them for that; she was in no rush to return to her mother or to have the sweets taken away. The girl giggled as she slipped a cookie from the package, nibbling on it carefully as not to muss her dress. Her mother would kill her for that. Evie was content to spend her day wandering the town when she heard a commotion behind her.

As she turned, muffled yells and curses filled the air as the Royal Patrol Squad came storming around the corner. Everyone cleared the street, civilians rushing into buildings and alleys to avoid the armored squad. Evie began to run too, little legs carrying her as fast as they could towards a nearby alley. She could hear footsteps behind her, heavy and faster than hers. She froze stiff, waiting for the guards to catch her in their cold grip. Evie turned to face her pursuer only to be faced with a flash of purple and a small body colliding with hers.

“Hey! Watch it!” Evie yelled as she climbed out from under the smaller body collapsed on hers.

The other girl growled “I’m not the one who stopped in the middle of the road!”

“You were chasing me!”

“Was not! I was running!”

Evie scoffed “Yea, after me!”

“No, _behind_ you!” the girl snarled. Suddenly she sat up, head whipping around to face the still charging guards. Evie watched her face grow pale as the strange girl bolted up and grabbed her hand. “Come on!” she yelled as she began pulling Evie toward the alley.

 Evie scooped up her tw-three? _When did I pick up another package?_ Evie thought as she shoved the packages into her purse and was pulled around a corner and out of the guard’s sight. Evie winced as she was pulled through the winding alleys of town, the guards’ footsteps thundering in her ears.

 “This way!” the girl in front of her whispered, pulling Evie toward a tall fence.

 “And _what_ do you expect to do here!?” Evie asked, one hand on her hip and the other gesturing to the fence currently towering over both of them.

 “Boost me over. Duh,” the purple haired girl answered as she rolled up her sleeves and walked over to the fence.

 “No way!” Evie cried, “You’re going to leave me to the Patrol Squad!”

 Her companion groaned, “No I won’t. I’ll pull you up, swear.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“ _Because,_ if I didn’t then _you_ could rat me out to them,” she stated, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Evie’s eyes widened. “What did you do!?” she whispered harshly.

 “Don’t worry about it. Now are ya gonna boost me or are both of us goin’ to get caught?” Evie glared at the young girl as she cupped her hands and stood against the fence. The other girl smiled as she placed her foot in Evie’s hand, making Evie’s heart flutter. She grunted as she lifted the smaller girl towards the top of the fence, arms shaking. She could hear the guards getting closer, their harsh words filling the alley. Steeling herself she watched the small girl pull herself onto the top of the fence, ready to run the second the girl hopped to the other side and abandoned her. Instead, the young girl swung herself around and extended her arms down, barely brushing Evie’s fingertips. She blushed as she felt a shock of electricity shoot through her as she tried to grab onto them. She bounced slightly on her toes as the two girls tried to grab each other.

Evie clenched her jaw as the guards’ footsteps bounded toward the corner, voices loud with calls of _pixie_ and _witch_. Her eyebrows furrowed at that, looking up to the girl above her. The hair around her ears had fallen away to show two small, slightly pointed ears. Evie’s eyes widened as the fence-bound girl finally found her grip and yanked Evie upward, both girls let out a yell as they toppled over the fence and onto the harsh ground. “You’re a pixie!” Evie cried as the girl hurriedly covered her ears with her hair.

 “Shut up!” she whispered harshly as she stood up. “Are you trying to get us caught? Hurry up.”

 Evie grumbled as she stood, carefully brushing off her dress and grabbing her purse. “You could have told me,” she mumbled.

 The other girl scoffed. “Yea, cuz that would’ve gone well.”

 Evie glanced at her. “I’m not like that,” she shrugged. “I’ve never seen the point of it.”

 The young girl nodded smiling slightly before glancing at her runaway partner, “I’m Mal,” she said as she extended her hand.

 Evie smiled and gripped it gently. “Evelyn, but my friends call me Evie.”

Mal nodded before glancing behind her. “I think we lost them. We should be good to go.”

 Evie nodded. “Yea,” she mumbled, glancing at Mal and blushing slightly when she realized she was still holding her hand.

“Uh, Mal?”

“Yea?”

“Can I have my hand back?”

“Huh?” Mal quickly looked down at their joined hands, face turning bright pink as she jerked her hand back and rubbing it against her pants “S-sorry,” she mumbled looking anywhere but Evie. Evie smiled, “No problem.”

They had been walking the backstreets for most of the afternoon before they spoke again. “So, why were they following you?”

 Mal looked at her skeptically. “Why do you wanna know?”

“Well, I did just run away from them with you. For all I know you could have cursed someone.”

Mal’s nostrils flared. “Why? Because I’m a pixie!?”

Evie’s eyes widened, hands waving frantically in front of her, “N-no! Nothing like that! It was just an example I swear!”

Mal nodded skeptically. “Okay. If you _must_ know, I was hungry.”

Evie tilted her head. “They chase you for that now?”

Mal shook her head. “No. I kinda, maybe, sorta, took some food that didn’t belong to me,” she said softly.

 Evie’s eyebrows furrowed, thinking back to the third package she didn’t remember obtaining. “I lost it by now though,” Mal said dejectedly.

 Evie smiled softly as she reached her hand into her purse, pulling out the three packages. “One of these has got to be yours.”

 Mal’s eyes widened, a smile spreading across her face as she grabbed the bread package and looked Evie up and down. “You’re alright princess.”

 Evie blushed brightly at the nickname, faltering slightly as they turned the corner. Mal smiled as she carefully peeled the wrapping off the bread and pulled a piece off as they walked. Evie shivered as the late day wind blew through the alley, shadows falling over them as they walked. Evie looked around carefully. “It’s getting late. I should head home,” she said sadly as she looked at her companion.

“Huh?” Mal glanced at the sky quickly “Oh! Yeah well, you shouldn’t walk there alone. It’s too dark!”

Evie chuckled. “I think I’ll be fine. I did just get away from the Patrol Squad.“

“With my help,” Mal said as she shoved the bread package under her arm “And that’s how you’ll get home too.” Mal nodded her head as if she were trying to convince herself of her own logic. “If you wanted to walk me home you could have just asked,” Evie said as she smiled.

 Mal felt her cheeks warm up as she stared at the ground sputtering. “I-I didn’t mean. Ugh, you can’t just - what if you get caught?” she said finally, turning to Evie with wide eyes.

 Evie frowned; she hadn’t thought about that. _There’s no way they didn’t see me,_ Evie thought. She didn’t want to think what would happen if they caught her. Evie sighed “You’re right. You _obviously_ have more experience with them.”

 Mal smiled as she grabbed Evie’s wrist. “Don’t worry, princess. Stick with me, and you’ll be experienced too.” Evie blushed as Mal dragged her through another alley, trying not to notice how nice it felt.

They rounded the corner just as the sun began to set, Evie’s pace quickening to make it there before her mother. Mal grunted as she was suddenly jerked along, Evie’s hand wrapped tightly around her own as the large house came into view. Mal starred as Evie led her up the steps and to her front door, fishing the key out of her purse and unlocking the door. Mal froze at the doorway, causing Evie to face her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

 “I-I shouldn’t. I should get back to Jay.”

“Jay?”

Mal bit her lip. “A friend. We stay together.” She glanced into the house, there were mirrors everywhere. She could see her reflection staring back at her. Those green eyes feeling as if they pierced her very soul. She felt like she was going to be sick.

“Oh! Well, if you _have_ to.” Evie pursed her lips as she watched Mal’s demeanor change. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Mal said sharply before sighing “I’m fine. It’s - ” another sigh “ - It’s just been a long day.”

 Evie laughed. “You could say that again. Well Mal, maybe I’ll see you around town again?” Evie said as she smiled hopefully at Mal.

“Yea, princess,” Mal agreed.

“Sure.” Evie nodded, smiling as Mal began to walk away. She closed the door quietly before heading to the kitchen and setting down her packages. Her mother would be home any minute, and she still had to prepare dinner. She sighed as she scrambled through the kitchen, trying not to think of her new friend.

It was early the next morning when Evie found herself wandering the streets again. Her mother’s weekly spa appointment saving her the grief of making breakfast. She smiled as she crossed the street with the crowd, hiding from people her mother knew. Evie paused as she heard murmuring behind her. She could barely make out what they were saying when _pixie_ seemed to ring above the street noise. She felt her heart stop as she risked a glance behind her. She could see them, the Royal Patrol Squad, surrounding an angry vendor. Evie began walking quickly, her head swinging around looking for Mal’s bright purple hair. She couldn’t see her. _I have to find her,_ she thought. _I have to find her before-_

“Watch it!” a voice called out.

Evie jerked her head forward, watching as Mal slowly lifted herself from the dirt.

 ‘What the…Princess?” Mal said sharply as she turned toward Evie. “Look, we’ve really gotta stop- woah hey!” she shouted as Evie roughly began to pull her down the street. Evie shook her head as she glanced behind her, the Royal Patrol still surrounding the vendor.

“They’re still looking for you,” she said quietly. Evie felt Mal stiffen in her grip as they turned a corner “Wh-what are you going to do?” Mal asked quietly. Evie rolled her eyes as she stopped walking and caused Mal to bump into her.

“ _We_ are going to hide.”

Mal nodded. “Where?”

“Bakery shed,” Evie said simply as she pulled Mal towards the bakery before stopping. Evie turned sharply and raised a finger. “Be nice and behave.”

 Mal scowled as Evie turned back toward the store, wanting desperately to bite the finger Evie had shoved in her face. _She’s helping you. Don’t mess this up,_ Mal reminded herself.

Evie smiled as she pulled Mal into the bakery, the smell of fresh bread and sweets wafting over them and out the door. Evie sighed softly as she walked toward the counter and let go of Mal’s arm. She glanced over the counter and saw no one. “Well, looks like we are going to have to find another – Mal!” she yelled as she watched Mal shove bread into her mouth.

“Whff?” Mal mumbled.

“What did I say?”

“I was hungry!” Mal defended as she swallowed the bread.

“You could have asked!” Evie shot back with hands on her hips. She stared at Mal for a while as she reluctantly sat the bread back into its container before sighing. “I cannot believe I am doing this,” Evie mumbled before fishing around in her pockets and placing coins on the counter. Mal watched her with wide eyes. “Grab the bread, and let’s find somewhere else.”

Mal nodded excitedly as she grabbed the loaf and shoved it into her jacket. “Where we gonna go, princess?”

Evie groaned as she glanced around the shop, noticing the door to the back standing slightly open. “We’re going out the back,” she said finally before grabbing Mal’s hand and dragging her around the counter. Mal grunted, the door swinging open as Evie pushed past it and dragged her along. Mal sighed as they came to the backdoor. Evie released Mal’s arm and carefully undid the chain holding the door closed.

“Are we going out there?” Mal asked carefully, rolling her shoulder to relieve some of the muscle aches she had gotten over the past two days.

“Shh!” Evie whispered harshly before pressing her ear to the door. She couldn’t hear anything. “We’ll have to run. The shed is right out back, and we can hide there.”

Mal shifted uneasily. “What if the baker comes back?”

Evie shrugged as she backed away from the door. “We just hope he won’t.”

Mal sighed, watching Evie open the door and stick her head out quickly before running for it.. She took a deep breath before running after her, wincing as she bumped the door on her way out. Mal could see Evie glance back as the door hit the wall with a loud thud and she laughed nervously. “My bad.”

Evie shook her head as she slowed to a stop before the shed door. It was old, definitely older than them and the door stood slightly open like it couldn’t close. She shook the slightly creepy feeling away and pulled hard. Nothing. Another pull. Nothing. Evie growled softly before turning to Mal. “Help me.”

Mal glanced at the door and smirked. “What’s wrong princess? Can’t open a door?”

Evie scowled. “Let’s see you open it.”

Mal smiled as she grabbed the rusty handle and took a deep breath. _Come on door. Don’t make me look stupid. Open._ She flinched slightly as a slight shock seemed to run through her hands before she pulled hard. Too hard. The door flew open violently, sending Mal crashing into Evie behind her, both of them ending up in the dirt. Mal coughed violently as the dust settled, sending a glare to the now open door behind her before looking down. Her face burned as she came nose to nose with the girl beneath her. _Wow she has pretty eyes,_ Mal thought.

Evie felt herself freeze as Mal looked down at her, her purple hair falling behind her ears revealing the points once again. Her eyebrows furrowed as Mal’s face grew red, worry settling in her stomach before she gently reached up and pressed her fingers against her face. “Are you okay?”

Mal’s mouth fell open before she pushed herself off Evie. “Yea. I’m fine,” she said as she roughly brushed away the dirt covering her clothes. Evie smiled softly as she watched her. “Are we goin’ in here or not princess?”

Evie nodded quickly before pushing herself up and wincing at the dirt now staining her skirt. _Mother is going to kill me._ She sighed to herself, she’d have to figure it out later. She walked forward quickly, hand subconsciously searching for Mal’s as they walked into the creepy shed together. “We’ll have to close the door,” Evie said softly.

Mal glanced at her with wide eyes. “What if it gets stuck again?”

Evie smiled at her, her eyes shining with something Mal couldn’t place. “You’d just have to open it again. I’m sure you could manage.”

Mal felt her cheeks burn red as she turned and jerked the door closed, the hinges creaking and the door itself feeling much heavier than it had a minute ago. She had no idea how she got the door open. But she’d let Evie believe she did, _especially_ if it got her to smile like _that._ It was dark in the shed, the shadows making Mal feel on edge. Her eyes wouldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop watching everything. There was barely light coming from the dirt covered window on the far wall and that seemed to just make everything darker. Mal flinched as she felt something brush her arms.

Evie jumped slightly when Mal flinched and jerked her hand back. “It’s just me. Are you okay?”

“How long do we have to stay here?” Mal huffed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Evie frowned, worry worming its way into her though her face remained neutral. _Worry lines,_ she reminded herself. “W-we don’t have too. If you want to leave we can find somewhere else. Maybe my house?”

Mal froze. All those mirrors. Her face watching her from every angle possible, her mother’s eyes shining through her own. She couldn’t do it. “N-no. This is fine. We can stay here. It’s just - “ she hesitated before sighing “ - It’s just really dark.”

Evie’s eyes widened, she hadn’t thought about that. She didn’t think Mal would be afraid of the _dark_. Although if she were being honest with herself, Evie didn’t really want to be here either. It was too small, too cramped. Especially with all the boxes piled along the walls. She thought about it for a second before quietly slipping her hand into Mal’s causing the young girl to jump again. “I’m right here,” Evie said softly before pulling Mal towards the light coming through the window. They pushed boxes together in the small ray of light and sat on them, hands still connected as they sat and waited.

Evie fidgeted slightly as they sat, her hands switching between playing with the hem of her dress or Mal’s fingers. She didn’t notice Mal watching her with a small smile. Her hands couldn’t seem to be still. It was always like this when she was confined, she tended to go stir crazy. Evie felt her leg bouncing slightly, the motions rocking the box under her. She glanced at Mal and blushed when she found her starring. “I’m sorry,” she whispered softly before stopping her leg.

Mal shrugged. “I don’t mind,” she glanced around the shed before glancing back at Evie. “Are you okay?”

Evie bit her lip. This was embarrassing, it was her idea to come here and now she hated it. “I-I don’t like being confined.”

“Being what?”

“Confi -” Evie glanced at Mal, confusion clear on the pixie’s face. “Being stuck. I don’t like being in small places I can’t get out of.”

Mal nodded. “I understand that. I don’t either but it’s better when someone’s with you,” she smiled at Evie. “I usually have Jay but he doesn’t know when to shut up. I’m glad I’m hiding with you.”

Evie’s stomach flipped, her eyes drawn to the almost unnatural green of Mal’s own. They seemed to glow in the darkness of the shed and Evie found herself sliding closer. “I’m glad to be hiding with you too,” she said softly, her cheeks feeling as if they were on fire as she squeezed Mal’s hand.

Mal bit her lip before sighing softly and standing, her hand never leaving Evie’s. “M-maybe we should go to your house. At least then we don’t have to worry about the baker,” she said as she started towards the door, Evie stumbling slightly behind her. “Do you wanna take a crack at it?” she asked, turning to Evie with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Evie pouted. “Not funny.”

Mal giggled softly, the sound sending Evie’s heart racing. “I’m kiddin’ princess. I’ll get it open and we’ll get out of here,” she said as she wrapped her hands around the handle and pushed. Nothing. Mal laughed nervously, glancing at Evie who was watching her with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed again. The door didn’t move. Her heart began to race, she could almost feel it against her ribs. They were stuck. She glanced at Evie, her heart dropping to her stomach when she saw panic drawn across her new friend’s face. “Evie?”

“Open the door,” Evie said breathlessly, eyes never leaving the doors handle.

“I-I can’t,” Mal said glancing between the door and Evie, worried for her.

“M-Mal you have to open the door,” Evie said, her breath coming out harsh and raspy. The sound terrified Mal.

“E-Evie I can’t get it open. It’s stuck.”

Evie gasped loudly, her breaths coming fast and shallow. Her hands shook violently as she pushed against the door. It didn’t budge. Her lungs burned from a lack of oxygen. She couldn’t breath, there was no room. Her eyes rocketed around the room, the walls closing in from every direction. She could feel her heart beating against her ribs violently as she pressed her back to a wall, tears burning her eyes.

Mal’s heart stopped. She could see the tears in Evie’s eyes and could feel her stomach twisting as she watched her. Panic was not a new emotion for Mal, living on the streets she saw it every day. _Felt it_ everyday. But something was different, _Evie_ was different. She had to figure something out. “D-don’t worry,” Mal said softly, her small hands resting on Evie’s trembling arms. “I’ll figure a way out. Don’t cry princess. I’ll fix this,” she promised.

Her eyes scanned the walls of the shed rapidly, looking for something, anything that would open the door. “What’s in the boxes?” Mal asked, her hands never leaving Evie’s arms. Evie sputtered something Mal couldn’t make out, the panic seeming to coat her voice and render it illegible. Her mind was moving a mile a minute as ideas frantically passed through. Only one stuck, she glanced at the back wall again and sighed. It’d have to do. “C’mon princess. We’re going through the window.”

Evie grunted as Mal gently led her toward the back, her hands holding her arms. She could see them moving towards the light but it couldn’t register in her mind. _Mal will fix it,_ she told herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breathing was unsteady as Mal stopped, both glancing up at a pile of boxes under the window.

“Stay here. I’ll climb up and open it for you,” Mal said before firmly planting her foot on one of the boxes.

Evie nodded, her heart stuttering as Mal began to climb. “Be careful,” she said watching her friend scramble up unstable boxes. She saw them shake under the pixie’s weight and felt herself choke on her breath. “ _Please_ be careful!” Her voice shook as she said it, the panic of earlier and fear for her friend making her sound almost weak. She hated it.

“I’m okay!” Mal called down as she climbed onto the top box, out of Evie’s sight.

“Good! Now can you open the window!?” Evie called loudly, her eyes darting around. Standing in the light the walls seemed to have retreated a little. Still too close, still too small. Her stomach flipped violently, her throat burning as bile filled it. She was going to be sick. “Mal!” she cried desperately

Mal felt her heart race, she could hear the panic in Evie’s voice. “I’m gettin it! Just a sec,” she lied. The window wouldn’t open, she could see where it had been nailed shut. She couldn’t think. They had to get out of here. Evie sounded like she was about to puke and Mal couldn’t stand the darkness any longer. Mal pressed her hand against the window gently and took a deep breath.

Evie jumped as a loud shattering filled the shed sending her heart hammering even faster. “Mal? Are you okay?” she called softly, she saw Mal’s head poke over the edge of the box.

“I’m fine! Can you climb up?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Evie said glancing at the tower of boxes.

Mal sighed before poking her head over again. “Don’t. I’ll come get you,” she said as she began making her way down the tower much slower than she had climbed it. She grunted as she landed in front of Evie, the girl in question biting her lip. “C’mon. I’ll show you where to grab.”

Evie nodded before following Mal’s lead up the tower, noticing the slower speed. _So you can keep up,_ she told herself, smiling slightly at the thought. She could feel a slight breeze coming through the window as they reached the top, eyebrows furrowing at what seemed to be shattered glass.

“Be careful. Looks like somethin’ broke out there,” Mal said softly.

Evie glanced at her skeptically before carefully climbing out the window, wincing slightly as the frame scraped against her. She turned quickly to see Mal climb out after her. In the sunlight Evie could see what had happened. There was glass scattered in the grass and as she grabbed her arm and  helped Mal to stand she could feel a stickiness coating her hands. She stared as Mal brushed herself off, relief flooding her body as she took deep breaths of fresh air.

Mal glanced at Evie warily. _She knows,_ she thought to herself. Her heart froze in her chest as Evie stared at her. “I didn’t know what to do! The window wouldn’t open because someone nailed it shut. I mean who does that! Who nails a window shut?” she rambled mindlessly. So lost in explaining herself she didn’t see Evie coming closer until it was too late. Her body jerked violently as two arms wound their way around her neck, pulling her tightly against Evie’s body.

Evie frowned when she felt Mal jerk against her. “Mal,” she said softly.

Mal swallowed nervously, her hands shaking as she stood stiff in Evie’s hold. _Here it comes,_ she thought. “Y-yea?”

Evie smiled and buried her face in Mal’s jacket. “Thank you -” she sniffled “- for getting me out of there.”

Mal glanced at her wearily. “You’re not mad?”

Evie laughed, the air rushing past Mal’s face and warming her cheeks. “You just punched out a window to get me out of there.”

“Well it wasn’t just for you. I wanted out too.”

Evie nodded. “I know you did,” she said softly as she pulled away from the hug, Mal immediately missing the warmth.

“What was that?”

Evie cocked her head as she wiped away her tears. “What was what?’

Mal shifted uneasily, leaning from one foot to the other. “The thing you just did. With the holding.”

Evie blinked “A hug? Y-you’ve never?” Mal shook her head and Evie felt her heart sink. “Oh well uh -”

“I like it,” Mal said softly, blushing as she met Evie’s eyes. She could see pink staining Evie’s cheeks and that made her smile. “Can I hug you?”

Evie nodded, her cheeks burning as she kept glancing at Mal. She took a deep breath to calm racing nerves and smiled as Mal slowly raised her arms. Only to drop them again and wince. Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly, “Are you okay?”

Mal grimaced as a stinging pain ran through her arm and shook her head. “My arm’s killing me.”

“Oh! Right. Well we can to my house and I can wrap it up?” Evie said hopefully.

“Isn’t that where we were going anyway?”

“Oh! Right,” Evie giggled nervously, looking anywhere but Mal.

Mal smiled softly, her good hand gently grabbing one of Evie’s and squeezing. “So we going or what?”

Evie nodded, still blushing and with a small smile tugging at her lips as she started to lead the way home.

The sun was still high in the sky by the time Evie led Mal up her front steps, their fingers intertwined. Evie smiled as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Here we are!” she said brightly, tugging Mal’s uninjured arm gently as she stepped inside.

Mal scowled as they stepped into the foyer, the mirrors lining the walls setting her on edge. She stared at the floor as Evie led her through hallway upon hallway until they finally stopped. She glanced up quickly, relief flooding her as there wasn’t a mirror in sight. Instead, they were standing in front of a white door with a tiara painted above Evie’s name. Mal smiled. “So ya really are a princess huh?”

Evie giggled. “Only according to mother. And you,” she said, turning to smile at Mal. Her heart fluttered as Mal smiled back at her, eyes almost glowing green. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, the shades of green seeming to hypnotize her. “I like your eyes,” she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mal blinked rapidly, her face growing hot. “Thanks,” she mumbled, her eyes dropping to the floor as she let Evie’s hand go and wrapping her uninjured arm around herself in a tight grip.

Evie bit her lip, feeling that she stepped into something she shouldn’t have. She watched Mal hug herself and felt her heart twist painfully. “Well uh. Let’s get your arm cleaned up,” she glanced at her door. “I should have first aid in here,” she said as she pushed the door open.

Mal nodded and shuffled forward blindly, her eyes never leaving the floor. She could almost _feel_ the mirror in the room. If she didn’t look it couldn’t bother her. But then she couldn’t see Evie. Her eyes glanced up quickly, flinching as her eyes met their reflection directly in front of her. The green of her eyes seemed to freeze her on the spot, memories clawing at the back of her mind. She couldn’t look away.

Evie glanced between Mal and the mirror rapidly. Her friend looked paler than she should have. Evie bit her lip as she inched closer to Mal. “Are you okay?” she whispered as she brushed her fingers against the back of Mal’s hand.

Mal jumped, eyes ripped from the mirror as she jerked her head toward Evie. “Yea. Just uh.” Mal sighed. “Don’t like mirrors,” she mumbled softly.

“Oh! I can fix that,” Evie said brightly as she pulled a blanket off her bed and threw it over the mirror. “Is that better?”

Mal nodded, glancing at the now covered mirror and smiling. “Yea. Thanks.” she said before climbing onto Evie’s bed, wincing when she put weight on her injured arm. . The blood had begun to stick her jacket to the skin, every new movement tugging against the wounds.

“I’ll get the bandages,” Evie said as she moved to her dresser. “You just take off your jacket.” Mal nodded as she pulled her good arm out easily before beginning to slowly peel the jacket away from her skin. Her arm burned as she pulled it free, old scars rearing their ugly heads and new wounds bleeding over them. She could see scratches covering her arm, shards of glass still stuck to her. She let out quiet yelp as she finally pulled the jacket free, the sleeve brushing against embedded glass.

Evie stifled a gasp as she turned to address Mal’s arm, the blood oozing from the scratches covering it. She moved quickly, grabbing bandages and tweezers as she pulled a chair up to the bed. Her hands shook slightly as she laid them out on her nightstand before gently grabbing Mal’s arm.

Mal hissed as Evie grabbed the limb gently, her hands pressing tight against wounds and scars. She could see old burns seeming to come alive under the blood. Her jaw clenched tightly as Evie began to pull out the glass with her tweezers, occasionally dabbing at the blood with stray bandages. The tweezers stung as Evie pulled another shard from her arm.

Evie flinched as the glass pulled free, blood dripping from its edges. Her stomach churned as the pieces piled up on her nightstand, occasionally glancing up to watch Mal. She could see tears in her friend’s eyes. “Do you need a break?”

Mal shook her head fiercely. “Just get it over with,” she grunted as she blinked away the tears.

Evie nodded and gently pulled another shard, frowning when an old scar grabbed her attention. It was red and angry, looking like an old burn. She brushed her hand against it gently and heard Mal gasp. Evie bit her lip before returning to her work. _I’ll ask later._

Before long the two girls were sitting quietly on Evie’s bed as she wrapped the last of the bandages around Mal’s arm. “Thanks princess,” Mal said softly, smiling when Evie’s cheek grew pink.

“You’re welcome,” Evie said softly as she brushed her hands against her cheeks, trying to make her blush fade. Her heart fluttered as she felt a hand slide into hers, glancing down to see Mal’s hand covering her own. She bit back a smile, her cheeks growing brighter as she glanced at the girl in front of her, brown eyes meeting green.

Mal smiled as she lost herself in Evie’s eyes, her cheeks starting to hurt slightly. She wanted to thank her again. Not just for the bandages but for helping her hide. For not turning her in. “Than - “ a loud rumble filled the room and Evie giggled.

“Are you still hungry?”

Mal nodded slowly, another rumble filling the space.

“Then let’s find something to eat,” Evie said brightly, jumping from her bed and gently tugging Mal with her down a hallway. Mal stopped at the door.

“Mirrors?” Evie asked softly. Mal nodded. “Hm,” Evie said as her free hand rested on her hips. “What if we run? Then you’ll be going so fast you can’t see them.  We can go to the kitchen; it’s the only place without mirrors.”

Mal smiled softly. “I can do that.”

Evie smiled. “I’ll race you.”

Mal laughed, loud and bright, making Evie’s stomach flutter. “You’re on princess,” she said as she took off down the hall.

Evie gasped as she took off after her. “No fair!” she called laughing.

They continued to spend the day like that, chasing each other around the house, trying to ignore the mirrors lining every wall. The longer Mal spent chasing Evie the less the mirrors bothered her, not that she noticed them after a while. By the time the sun had began to fall the two girls were laying in the kitchen floor, food surrounding them as they tried to throw fruit into each other’s mouths. “This is the best,” Evie said, giggling as a grape bounced off Mal’s nose.

“Says you! You haven’t had grapes hitting you in the face!” Mal said smiling as she tossed another piece of watermelon at Evie.

Evie laughed as she glanced out the window, the low hanging sun making her laugh turn into a sigh. “It’s getting late.”

Mal glanced out the window and frowned. “Yea. I should get back to Jay,” she said as Evie stood.

Evie nodded sadly as she gently pulled Mal up by her good arm. “Here,” she said, passing Mal a sack full of different food. “For you and Jay.”

Mal’s eyes widened as she took the sack and held it against her. “T-thanks princess,” she said softly as she tried to weigh the bag in her arm.

Evie smiled. “You’re welcome. And I’ll get that jacket back to you after I get all the glass and blood out of it.”

Mal shook her head. “You don’t have - “

“ - I want too.”

“Thanks.”

Evie nodded as she led Mal onto the porch, her hands itching to grab Mal’s. She could feel her cheeks burning as they kept glancing at each other before glancing away.

Mal chewed her lip before sighing and gently setting the sack down, her hands shaking and sweating as she struggled to find the words. “Uh. Can I...I mean...Do you want...uh,” Mal felt her cheeks burn brightly as she kept glancing between Evie and the floor. Evie smiled softly as she watched Mal struggle.

“Do you want to try the hug again?”

Mal nodded violently, butterflies ricocheting around her stomach as Evie stepped closer. Her heart hammered violently in her chest as she slowly raised her arms, wincing slightly as she moved her newly bandanged one. She held her arms open wide, waiting for whatever Evie was supposed to do during this.

Evie giggled as she stepped into the space Mal had created between her arms, her own arms wrapping around her friend’s neck. “Okay. Now you hug me.”

“How?”

Evie sighed softly before removing her arms and grabbing Mal’s. “You take your arms and -” she said as she wrapped Mal’s arms around her waist, being careful to not undo her bandages, before wrapping her own arms back around Mal’s neck. “Now squeeze.”

Mal glanced at her, unbelieving at first. “What if I hurt you?”

Evie chuckled. “Mal, you could never hurt me.”

Mal nodded unsure before gently squeezing her arms around Evie’s waist. Her face flushed brightly as Evie rested her head on her shoulder and squeezed her neck. It felt nice, possibly the nicest thing she’d ever felt. She didn’t want to let go. They stood for a minute before Evie gently pulled back and smiled.

“See? Hugs are nice.”

Mal smiled. “Pretty sure it’s only your’s princess.”

Evie rolled her eyes and let Mal go, immediately missing the warmth. “Come back tomorrow and you can have another one,” she said with a giggle, hoping that Mal would agree but not believing she would.

“Is that a promise?” Mal asked, her arms already feeling empty.

Evie blinked and nodded. “Yea. If you want,” she said, feeling a smile twitching her lips.

Mal nodded, a smile forming quickly as she slowly made her way down the steps. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow!” she said excitedly, her footsteps almost bouncing as they hit the dirt.

Evie giggled loudly. “Tomorrow!” she waved as Mal walked down the road leading away from her house, a warmth flooding through her. “And every day after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I've been working on for a while. Thanks to Heart_Seoul_Soshi and Galianoganster for helping me out with this. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
